Kingdom Hearts: The Future Organization
by Raven Craven
Summary: After Sora defeated Xemnas, and Kingdom hearts was destroyed, a new organization started to grow. Twenty years later, Organization Clear Hearts revived Axel in the attempt to create a super weapon... OCs... Read & Review
1. The aftermath of Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 1: **The aftermath of Kingdom Hearts…

Death…

You may think it's unavoidable and that there's nothing you can do to stop it. But, the truth is, there will always be someone who can cheat **death**.

XXX

All I know is: that I'm falling in an empty darkness-just waiting for something to happen-, but there is no one and nothing is here…

As I keep falling, I'm silently remembering the past…

XXX

"_Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you!"_

_I finally found Sora surrounded by a bunch of Nobodies; and, I made my entrance by destroying a few of them._

… "_Got it memorized?" _**(What did I say before this? Why can't I remember?)**

_Suddenly, the Nobodies surrounded Sora and I._

"_I think I liked it better when they were on my side…" I whispered sarcastically to Sora._

_Sora replied with a grin, "Feeling a little…regret?"_

"_Nah, I can handle these punks. Watch this!"_

_After I said that, I jumped far enough away from Sora to launch my last attack._

_My Chakrams were suddenly lit on fire, by my magic, and then they started to circle around me._

_I summoned up all the energy that I had and I finally released my attack._

_When the smoke cleared, the Nobodies were gone._

_Sora spoke excitedly, "Whoa!"_

_When he finally noticed me, on the ground, he rushed over and he realized that I was slowly fading away._

**(I remember that we talked while I was fading away, but even now it's still hard to remember…)**

XXX

_Man, now I know how Roxas felt when he lost his memories…_

_**Roxas…!**_

_What happened to you, Roxas?_

XXX

"Are you sure he can't…**hear **us, Leader?" A distant girl's voice questioned.

"I'm sure Roxie; and, please call me **Alexander**. I've told you that many times now…" A deeper voice replied.

"I'm sorry, **Alexander**…it's just that…he **looks **like he can hear us." The girl whispered nervously.

"Nonsense Roxie, **Axel** has been dead for over twenty years now. He used up too much energy when he fought the Nobodies… Don't you remember? You did a report on him in the Training Academy." The man, with the deep voice, corrected indifferently.

_**Axel**__?_

_Wait…isn't that…my…?_

"Warning…Warning…Malfunction…Malfunction. Containment Unit 606 unstable… Nobody is regaining memories…I repeat…" A loud, **(and very annoying)**, computer-like voice echoed somewhere nearby.

"Hang on a second…Containment Unit 606?! Isn't that…?" The girl whispered, before she gasped.

"Yes Roxie, the Super Computer never lies. Axel is regaining his memories." The man spoke with a strange fascination.

"Then, that means…Axel is…still **alive**?!"

XXX

I suddenly feel little stabbing pains in my finger tips; and, then the pain slowly works its way up my arms and after that, throughout my whole body.

The pain is so unbearable that I cry out in agony; and, when I do, I swallow a mouth-full of water.

My eyes suddenly shoot open and they immediately dart around, inspecting this strange phenomenon.

I'm in a tank, filled to the brim with water, in an enormous white room.

There are other tanks around the one I'm in, but they are all covered with white sheets, which have strange numbers on them.

_**Numbers?**_

_They look like…_

**(****Thirteen.****)**

_Why did that number suddenly pop into my head?_

Suddenly, the water starts to drain out of the tank I'm in and before I know it, I sink to the bottom of the tank.

I'm gasping for air, before I try to yell, "W-Where am I…?!"

"In due time Axel, you will know everything, but for now…you must be **hungry**. Being asleep for twenty years must have taken a lot out of you."

I find myself staring up at a man, who is wearing a white overcoat…which seems vaguely familiar.

The only thing which is really odd about him is his long, straight, dark-blue hair and his steel-blue eyes…which reminds me of Saix.

_Wait a minute…!_

_Do I even know this _**Saix**_ person?_

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled indignantly.

Suddenly, I feel something hard hit against the back of my neck and I immediately pass out on the bottom of the tank.

XXX

"Really Lux, did you have to knock him out?"

"Sorry, Hexon…I just get anxious easily, you know that! Besides, he was asking too many questions anyway… I though this is Axel, not **Roxas**!" A deep voice, that sounded child-ish, replied inconsiderately.

"Ah, just forget it… Just carrying him to the Infirmary and then head to the Meeting Room. Alexander has some important news he wants to tell us." Hexon-who is the guy with the long, dark-blue hair-spoke with authority.

"Right away, Mister Bossy! He he…" Lux spoke jokingly, before he chuckled and then he broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

XXX

"Ugh, why does my head hurt?" I questioned softly.

"That's probably because Lux hit you, on the back of your head, with his sheath…Axel."

I'm lying on a bed, with white sheets, in yet another white room, but this room is smaller and it doesn't have any tanks.

In fact, this room is longer than it is wide; and, it has rows upon rows of beds like the one I'm on.

The only other piece of furniture-in the room-is a white desk, which is right next to the bed I'm on.

Sitting at said desk is a girl with short, wavy, silver hair and pink eyes; and, she too is wearing the same white coat as the dark-blue hair guy.

"Really, you people have no fashion sense…" I whispered dully and automatically.

I turn my head away from her and I just stare up at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about, Axel? You were practically wearing the same thing before… Don't you remember?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about… More importantly, how is it that you know my name?" I asked begrudgingly.

I quickly swing my legs, over the side of the bed, as I sit up to face the girl so I can glare at her.

The girl sighs deeply before she pushes the red-violet, glasses-which I hadn't noticed until now-up on her face; and, she returns my glare with a serious expression.

"You may not remember everything right away, which is only natural, because you did die after all, Axel. So, please just bear with us until you can remember. We are in the same boat here…We are all **Nobodies**…"

I stare at her mockingly until my head begins to spin and I suddenly gasp.

_Nobodies…don't have __**Beings **__to begin with…_

I grab my head, with both of my hands, and I glare at the girl again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! What did you do?" I questioned accusingly.

She sighs one more time, before she answers, "You have so many questions-I'm sure-, but I'm not allowed to answer any of them yet. Sorry, Axel…"

She suddenly gets up and she bows slightly.

"I have to go now… I'm supposed to wait here until you woke up, but now that you're awake, I must return to the Meeting Room."

"W-Wait, you can't just leave me here!" I spoke nervously and as I stumbled to my feet, I noticed a creepy doll in the girl's hands-which hadn't been there before.

"Please rest, Axel. You still haven't recovered from the Awakening Process. If you refuse to listen to me, then I'll have to sic Mirabel on you…" She whispered coolly.

The little doll-which looks exactly like the girl, but creepier-growls menacingly.

"Alright fine," I held up my hands in defeat, before I added, "You win, but before you go…do you mind telling me your name, so that I can memorize it?"

She laughs slightly and she whispers secretly, "I always found that saying of yours interesting, Axel."

She suddenly regains her composure and she answers indifferently, "My name is Ximara."

I decide to sit back down on the bed and I just stare up at her, expressionless.

"And, how would you pronounce that name? If you don't mind me asking…" I replied curiously.

"It's Zi-mah-ree-ah… Why?"

I smirk before I answer, "I'd like to know how to pronounce such an interesting name, which only fits such a pretty girl like yourself."

She blushes, but her serious face returns immediately.

Ximara places the creepy doll, **(Mirabel, was it?)**, on the desk near the bed I'm sitting on.

"Don't leave the Infirmary or else Mirabel will attack you and she will subdue you. And, believe me Axel, you don't want to make her angry…"

I smirk at Ximara again and I reply casually, "I got it memorized, Ximara… No need to worry, I'm in no hurry to leave this place."

Ximara turns to leave, but glances at me as she asks, "Happy that you're alive, are you?"

"You know it…" I whispered back, before I rolled my eyes.

I think I hear her chuckle, before she leaves me alone in the Infirmary with the crazed doll.

XXX

It must have been what seems like hours, before I start to grow impatient.

I still sit in the same spot, where Ximara had left me, as I suddenly glance over at the doll.

She has the same short silver hair as Ximara, the same white overcoat, and she even wears tiny glasses over her pale pink eyes!

As I stare at the doll, her eyes suddenly blink.

"No way, I'm just seeing things…" I whispered reassuringly to myself.

They blink again, then Mirabel turns her head and she glares at me.

"_Don't think that I don't know what you're planning…"_ She whispered with a ghostly voice.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about…" I whispered indifferently, despite the fact that I'm shocked she could even talk.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Axel! You think you can wear that coat and become the newest member of our Organization, don't you?"_

I stare at her in confusion for a second, until I lift my arms out in front of me.

There are white gloves on both of my hands; and, sure enough, my arms are in the sleeves of a white overcoat.

"Why does this look so familiar…?" I whispered suspiciously.

My head starts to spin again as memories flash back to me.

XXX

"_Welcome to the Organization, Axel; and, you will also be known as Number VIII." Xemnas spoke coolly._

_I stared up at Xemnas-who sat in a chair with a high back and it was high off the ground than a normal chair should be-and I just rolled my eyes at what he said._

'_Like I care about a stupid number anyway…__' I thought silently to myself._

_I smirked at the others-who sat on chairs lower than Xemnas', with the same high backs on their chairs as his-and I noticed that they all wore black overcoats._

_I lifted my arms out in front of me and I saw that I wore: black gloves, on both of my hands, and the same black overcoat as the others._

"_You know, you all have a weird fashion sense…" I whispered half-jokingly._

XXX

My head suddenly stops spinning as the memory fades.

I smirk silently to myself at that distant memory.

"You have noting to worry about, Mirabel… I have no intention of joining your silly Organization." I replied coolly.

I lift myself off the bed and I stroll around the room, before I sigh deeply.

"Well, this boring… I'm going to go see if I can find that one room with the tanks." I whispered softly, secretly hoping Mirabel didn't hear me.

"_Oh, no you don't!"_ The doll-girl hopped off the desk and she marched over to where I stood.

"Listen, Mirabel, if you are following me, then technically you're still watching me. We just won't stay in the Infirmary anymore…"

I watch the doll-girl consider this for a moment or two, but before she even answers me, I'm already out the door and into a white hallway.

As I'm strolling down this white hallway, I'm noticing that it's not an ordinary hallway at all: this hallway is ten times in height and width then it needs to.

"What is with this place anyway? Do they even need all this room?" I questioned skeptically.

"_Of course we do, you moron! It's if an intruder appears; and, because small hallways get destroyed too easily!" _Mirabel spoke angrily as she caught up to me.

"Ah, I see…"

We pass by many white doors, which each have different names on their black plaques, and we still amble down the hallway until I spot a door with white words: "Meeting Room", on the door's plaque.

"Huh…didn't Ximara say she had to go here? Let's take a look inside." I whispered curiously.

"_Hey wait, you can't go in there! They're having a meeting now! Wait…! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"_

I purposefully ignore Mirabel's cries of protest as I shove open the white door; and, I see yet another hallway in front of me, but this one is much smaller.

I smirk at the **small** hallway, before I stride on until I reach the end of the hallway, where the only other door stands in front of me.

I can hear faint voices whispering back and forth, so I kick the white door open, with one foot, and I find myself in a brightly lit room.

Instead of this one being white like the other rooms, the walls are black-and-red and a long mahogany table is in the center of the room.

Ten people are sitting around the rectangular table and most of them are staring at me accusingly.

"Welcome Axel, you're looking well. After I heard that Lux had knocked you out, I worried about you…"

I turn my head, looking at the head of the table, and I glance at a guy in a hooded, white overcoat; and, he is sitting in the fanciest chair I've ever seen: the arms of the chair are a deep coal **(and, I assume the legs of the chair are as well)**, the lining of the chair is golden, and the back rest **(and, possibly the seat cover)** is crimson.

As for the other chairs-which the others are sitting on-they are all white and plain-looking, with nothing out-of-the-ordinary about them.

"Don't make me laugh, you aren't worried about me!" I replied heatedly.

Suddenly, the hooded guy smirks at me, before he responds coolly, "Don't mistake me for someone else, Axel… Out of all the organization members from Organization XIII, you are the most important person."

I only glare at him from his words.

_What the hell is he talking about…?_

_Xemnas was more important than me and after him was Saix!_

_This guy is just trying to mess with my head…_

"I would do no such thing, Axel." The hooded guy suddenly whispered.

I silently gasp and I nearly jump out of my skin.

_Did he just read my mind…?_

The hooded guy nods.

I take a step back, but Mirabel suddenly appears from behind me and she pushes me into the room, before she closes the door behind her.

"Alright, fine… Answer me this: why the hell am I alive now?" I inquired half-curiously and half-accusingly.

The hooded guy's smirk grows wider, at my sudden question, as he answers, "Ah, so you do remember **something** then. Good, we can take you to the Information Room later… For now, I'd like to introduce you to my Organization, Axel."

Suddenly, he lifts his gloved hands up and, in one quick motion, he removes his hood to show his face.

He has shoulder-length, straight, black hair and blood-red eyes; and, the only thing which makes him seem really abnormal is the X-scar under his right eye.

"My name is Alexander, Number I of Organization Clear Hearts."

Alexander glances directly at the guy sitting to his left and he nods to him.

He's the same dark-blue hair guy I saw earlier!

"Hexon is my name, my Number is II… I am also second-in-command, at the moment."

The guy directly across from Hexon-who has short, spiky, auburn hair and orange eyes-turns his attention to me, before he glares in my direction.

"Xander is what they call me; and, I have no relation to Ale**xander **in any way… My Number is III, by the way." He spoke roughly and indifferently.

"You look just like me…" I replied jokingly.

Xander growls, before he argues, "Shut the hell up, loser! I'm nothing like **you**…who died while trying to defeat the lesser Nobodies!"

"Xander, calm yourself or you'll upset Alexander." Hexon spoke coolly.

Xander turns his attention away from me, so that he can mumble something incoherently under his breath.

A hooded guy, who is sitting next to Hexon, raises his gloved hands so he can lower his hood and he smiles at me.

His violet-blue hair is long on one side and short one the other side, making him look a little girlish. **(It could be his hair, or it could also be his violet eyes… Just saying!)**

"Hey, my name is Lex…but, sometimes I'm called Lux. My Number is IV; and, it's nice to meet you, Axel."

I don't smile back at all.

In fact, when I heard "Lux" I lose my cool.

"So, you're the one who attacked me, huh?" I replied heatedly.

He nods sorrowfully, before he whispers wholeheartedly, "Yeah, sorry about that…it was my **other **personality, Lux; and, he's so uncontrollable at times."

I growl low and deep towards him, as a strange sense of anger overcomes me.

Since I'm standing by the door, I start striding over to where Lux, **(or Lex, whatever…)**, is sitting.

A guy with short, wavy, royal-blue hair and teal eyes, blocks my path by spreading his arms out wide.

Suddenly, he speaks to me with the calmest tone I've ever heard, "There is no need to fight, because he isn't Lux now. So, you would only be hurting Lex…"

"What does that even mean?!" I questioned heatedly.

He lowers his arms and he sits back down next to Xander.

"My name is Lenex, I am Number V; and, my specialty is my calm demeanor."

_He just completely ignored my question!_

_That dirty little rat…_

"I'll say…" I whispered reluctantly.

I calm down, but only a bit.

I find myself moving closer to the door, which is the furthest away from Lex.

I see a girl with short, spiky, blonde hair, and bright, blue eyes, standing up to introduce herself.

As she smiles warmly in my direction, I can't help but stare at her more closely; and, then I suddenly realize that she looks almost exactly like Roxas!

"R-Roxas…? Is that y-you?" I whispered breathlessly.

Her warm smile fades, before she shakes her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Roxie… I'm Number VI; and, I'm a Keyblade user."

_Key…blade?_

_Why does that sound so familiar?_

Roxie sits back down, next to Lex, looking a little depressed.

The two girls in front of her, **(in front of me, I should say)**, turn in their seats and they smile together.

One of them has short, straight, plum hair with white highlights and the other has only short, straight, plum hair; but, they both have the same matching orchid eyes.

"We know it's Ximara's turn next, but you've already met her, right?" The girl with purple hair, and white highlights, asked impatiently.

"Yeah, you've already met her, so now it's our turn!" The girl with just the purple hair added excitedly.

"Uh, I suppose, but-" I'm cut off by the girl with the highlights.

"My name is Xanthis, my Number is VIII, and Xanthus is my twin!"

"My name is Xanthus, my Number is IX, and Xanthis is my twin!"

"Okay, wait, so which one is which…? I'm confused!" I spoke feeling exasperated.

"So are we…" A girl with long, black hair and cobalt-blue eyes, whispered indifferently.

I see Ximara sitting next to the girl with long, wavy, black hair; and, Ximara smiles calmly at me when I glance at her.

"My Number is VII, by the way, Axel… I think Xanthis is the one with the highlights and Xanthus is the one without; although, one day, they switched places on us. So, no one really knows who is who today…" Ximara replies casually.

The twins smirk at me, devilishly, before they spring out of their chairs and they rush over to me.

They both grab either of my arms, **(tightly, I might add)**, and I cringe from the pressure.

"Come on Axel, play with us!"

"Come on Axel, we're bored!"

"Xanthis and Xanthus, control yourselves and sit back down." Alexander ordered coolly.

The twin, with the highlights, turns to frown at Alexander; but, she nods and she returns to her chair.

As for the other twin, she sticks her tongue out at Alexander, but she returns to her chair as well-she is more grim than her sister, at the moment.

"You're no fun, boss!" Cried the twin without highlights.

"I'd be quiet if I were you…" The girl with the long, black hair replied unenthusiastically.

I turn my attention to her and when she meets my gaze, under her bangs, she gives me a lazy expression before she yawns softly.

"My…name is Nerux, I'm Number X; and, I'm tired…!" She spoke while yawning dramatically.

I glance around the room, at these strange people, and I wonder why they remind me of someone else…or **something **else.

"You didn't answer my earlier question, though, **Alexander**…" I finally spoke.

"Oh, so you're still worried about why you're alive, even after hearing about us?" Alexander inquired curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, now?" I asked impatiently as I crossed my arms.

_I'm growing impatient from all this talking…_

_I mean really, do they even need to tell me about them?_

_After all, I'm a complete stranger to them…right?_

"We are Organization Clear Hearts. We killed countless people for their hearts. Do you want to know why, Axel?" Alexander questioned me with a sly grin.

"Not really…I'm not interested in the details." I replied indifferently as I uncrossed my arms.

Alexander smirks before he replies enthusiastically, "That's what I like about you Axel: you ask questions, yet you get easily bored with wanting to know the answers to those questions.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway… Since you died over twenty years ago, it was **nearly** impossible to bring you back to life." Alexander added solemnly and with a slight frown.

"**Nearly **impossible…? What do you mean?" I questioned curiously.

"Please, let me finish…" Alexander smiled warmly, but I could see an evil glare behind his eyes.

"After the fall of Kingdom Hearts, everyone who had lost their hearts had their hearts returned to them. I too had lost my heart to a Nobody…and, after it returned, something strange happened to me." Alexander paused as he placed a gloved hand over his chest, where his heart is.

"My heart was not yet complete, as if I were still missing a piece of it. So, I went on a journey in search of that missing piece." He added grimly as he removed his hand from his chest.

"I found myself at Castle Oblivion, or actually, what was left of it. I watched in awe as the moon above me, which was in the shape of a heart, break apart; and, the smaller hearts flew away in every direction."

Alexander words left me in awe, just as he had been himself…

I had always wanted to know what had happened, after I vanished from this world, so I guess now I know.

"Eventually, all the hearts had returned to where they belonged; and, yet, I saw a black heart float down in front of me. This heart is no ordinary heart either, Axel…this heart has a mind of its own." Alexander paused again, but only to see my reaction so far.

_I think now he's about to get to the point of this conversation._

_I wonder if I even want to hear what he has to say…_

_Oh well…too late to turn back now!_

When Alexander seems content from my serious expression, he begins again, "The black heart came to me and it asked me if I could be its host, since it lost its real body; and, I agreed without knowing what this heart really is. It belonged to the first Nobody…even before Xemnas was ever created."

Somehow, Alexander's words suddenly give me a chilling feeling, as if my whole body wants to freeze over just from his words.

Before I can even react, Alexander finishes by adding, "The heart inside me now is: The Grim Reaper's heart."

From beginning to end, his story slowly sinks into my head; and, yet, I am unable to process any of this information.

So, instead of trying to understand the situation, I only stare at Alexander in utter shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?! The Grim Reaper doesn't even exist, he's made up… Got it memorized?" I spoke heatedly.

Alexander laughs, but I can hear evil lacing into that laugh, before he replies coolly, "Of course you would say that, Axel…but, the only reason why you're alive today is because: I have the Grim Reaper's ability to bring people back from the dead."

If those words haven't shaken me up, at this point, then what Alexander says next leaves me completely speechless…

_Since when can I foresee things?_

_Is that natural…or just a side-effect of being brought back?_

"Although, the only way I could bring you back was to have a vast amount of hearts… And, let me tell you Axel, it was no easy task to collect those hearts." Alexander added wickedly.

I can suddenly feel my legs moving, as I slowly start to back up, and I don't stop until the door handle digs into my lower back.

_This guy…is insane!_

_Along with everyone here!_

"You're crazy; and, I'm getting out of here!" I replied hastily.

I find myself turning towards the door, grabbing the handle, and throwing open the door.

I barely hear the door slamming against the wall as I dash out of the room and down the small hallway, which I had just been in a few minutes ago.

I finally return to the larger hallway only to start running again, but this time with no destination in mind.

_I don't care where I'm heading at all… _

_I just had to get out of that room; and, to get out of here!_

XXX

_But, why am I running…?_

_What's so weird about __**this**__…?_

_Is it because Alexander said that I was reborn from other people's hearts?_

_I-I…d-don't know! _

_I can't think straight now!_

_And, how is this situation any different from Organization XIII?_

I immediately stop running as I thought about Organization XIII.

"Organization XIII… That's right, I was Number VIII…and, Roxas was… **Roxas**!" I whispered absently.

A random tear falls from my face, so I rub my eyes with the sleeve of my white overcoat and I laugh ruefully.

"Since when can I cry or better yet, why would I cry over that idiot…Roxas?" I whispered jokingly.

I turn in my tracks when I suddenly realize that I'm standing at the end of the huge hallway; and, in my realization, I spot a door labeled: "Awakening Chamber".

_Didn't Ximara say something about __**Awakening**__, earlier?_

_Although, that seems like so long ago…_

_What the hell, I'm not getting any younger!_

I shove the white door open, rush inside before anyone can stop me, and I slam it shut behind me.

I pivot where I'm standing, to glance around the room, and I see the same tanks from when I first woke up.

As I'm passing by each tank, I find myself reading the numbers off silently in my head; and, I'm slowly remembering who those numbers had belonged to.

It isn't until I reach Number XIII, that I stop dead in my tracks to stare up at the huge tank.

I take a deep breath, my nerves finally catching up to me, as I grab the edge of the white cover-which hangs lazily over the tank like a tablecloth-and I pull at it.

It takes me a good few minutes, I practically have pulled at the cover from ever angle, until it finally falls to the ground.

I gasp as soon as the cover lands softly and silently on the ground.

The tank is empty, except for water that's filled to the brim.

"Where's Roxas…?! What have they done with him?!" I yelled furiously at the empty room.

A growing emptiness suddenly engulfs my chest as fire completely surrounds me.

Two crimson Chakrams appear at either side of me and when I grab them, they set themselves on fire.

The fire-which was around me-suddenly disappears, once I grabbed the Chakrams.

"I'll kill them! All of them… Roxas, I'm going to find you; and, we'll get out of here together!" I shouted at the space around me.

"Axel, is something wrong?"

I turn my head to see Ximara standing in the center of the room, which isn't that far away from where I am now.

I smirk devilishly, before I whisper, "So, you're first then?"

Suddenly, I charge towards her, my Chakrams ablaze, and she gasps.

XXX

* * *

**X…To Be Continued…X**


	2. Do you remember me, Axel?

**Chapter 2: **Do you remember _**me**_…Axel?

As I charge at Ximara, my Chakrams at the ready, I can feel a small tremor beneath my feet.

I barely have time to pull back from Ximara as a black hole suddenly opens up on the white marble floors.

And, who should appear from said black hole is: Alexander.

Alexander's white hood flutters behind him as he springs up from the black hole, which leaves his face open and easy to read; and, if you thought he was angry before, just see how he shows it now!

He is wearing a calm smirk, which beneath that lies malice, and his eyes gleam without hesitation.

Alexander is standing a few feet away from Ximara and me; and, the only thing keeping this distance is the weapon in his hands: a scythe-with a black-and-silver blade, which the silver is the lower half of the blade-and the rest of the scythe is in red.

"Axel, do you mind telling me why you were just charging at Ximara?" Alexander questioned as he pointed the scythe my way.

"Heh, I've got a few questions of my own, Alexander!" I shouted back, completely ignoring his question.

Alexander's smirk widens at my words, before he sighs deeply and he lowers his scythe a little.

"Oh, do tell, because I'd love to hear them." Alexander replies coolly.

"Where is Roxas…?! Why is **his** tank empty?!" I questioned accusingly.

Alexander suddenly seems caught off-guard by those questions because he stops smirking and he begins frowning thoughtfully.

"It seems I've misjudged you, yet again… I hadn't thought that you were so worried about **him**. So, you're **able **to show compassion towards others, Axel…?" Alexander spoke finally, before his scythe disappeared in a puff of black-and-red smoke.

"What does that even mean?" I asked impatiently as I spun a flaming Chakram around in my hand.

Alexander laughs softly to himself, before he answers, "Ximara, please escort Axel to the Information Room. Make sure you begin his Restoration Process immediately!"

_He ignored my question completely!_

_What is with these people…? _

_Do they ignore questions around here or do they just answer a question in a roundabout way?_

"Alexander…? Are you sure about this? Didn't you want to wait until later to begin the process?" Ximara questioned with genuine surprise.

"I think the sooner the better… After all, in order for him to trust us, he'll need his memories back…" Alexander responded coolly.

His previous fury has been completely forgotten; and, now plans for restoring my memories are taking place.

Suddenly, Alexander turns on his heels and he strides towards the exit, not bothering to wait for Ximara or me.

"Well, are you coming or not? We don't have all day you know. After you spend the afternoon restoring bits of your memory, I want you to report to the Training Hall, Axel." Alexander spoke without turning back.

After Ximara and I begin trailing after Alexander, I speak up, "I thought you wanted me to regain my memories?"

"All in due time, you can't honestly think it'll take one whole day to remember everything, do you?" Alexander spoke harshly.

When I don't respond, Alexander continues, "I didn't think so…

Also, I want you on time at the Training Hall because Lux will be training you first."

At hearing that name, a cold feeling spreads in my chest, but Ximara calmly pats me on the back as we continue walking towards the exit.

Alexander reaches the exit first, so he turns back to the two of us to say in cold words, "By no means are you to take Lux seriously during training. He may try to kill you yes, but that is just Lux… If he gets out of hand, Hexon will stop the session and he will pull you two apart."

I only nod solemnly.

After all, who am I to complain when he brought me back from the dead?

Not to mention that he can help me restore my memories…

Plus, despite his warnings, I may get my chance for revenge yet!

**(You know…about the whole 'Lux knocking me out', part… I can get my **_other_** revenge later.)**

I think my silent nod satisfies Alexander's discontent in some way because he suddenly smirks again, in his usual way, as he exit's the Awakening Chamber.

Once the door safely closes behind him, Ximara suddenly speaks up, "I think Alexander likes you a lot, Axel."

"What…!? Where did you get that strange idea from?" I questioned with doubt.

"Well, just think about it, he's giving you special treatment… Normally, he just sends off new recruits to the Training Hall without going to the Information Room first." Ximara whispered with a small grin.

"Is that so…?" Was all I spoke as a reply.

I'm suddenly lost in my thoughts from Ximara's words.

_Maybe she's right…after all, he did seem different when I was worrying over Roxas._

_Or maybe I'm just thinking a little too much…_

_What's wrong with me…? I usually don't think this much!_

_It's probably just another side-effect…nothing to worry over. _

_I hope…_

"-Shall we go then, Axel?" Ximara interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Did you say something…? I wasn't listening…" I responded absently.

"I figured as much… I said: Are you ready to get your memories back?" Ximara spoke again.

I only nod in silence as she leads me out of the Awakening Chamber.

XXX

As we're leaving the Awakening Chamber, who should we run into again but the crazed doll, Mirabel!

"_Ximara, the preparations are complete! I did just as you requested of me. The Information Room is up and running. It's now awaiting your return."_ Mirabel spoke confidently with her ghostly voice.

"Thank you for the update, Mirabel. Axel and I are heading that way now. Do you care to join us?" Ximara asked with a small smile.

Mirabel looks from me to Ximara again, before she suddenly shakes her head violently.

"_I refuse being in the same room as him again! So, if you need me, I'll be in the Gravity Room." _Mirabel replied in a huff before she hobbled off down the opposite direction.

"What's her problem? And, what's this 'Gravity Room' she was talking about?" I questioned absently.

"She just has a bad impression of you, that's all. Give her some time, Axel." Ximara began, before she added calmly, "To answer your other question: the Gravity Room is like the Training Hall, except there is no gravity. Hence the name…"

"Ah, I see…but, why do you even need a Gravity Room?" I asked with curiosity.

I turn to glance at her when she doesn't answer.

"We're here." She whispers seriously, completely ignoring my question.

I just sigh deeply and I turn my attention away from Ximara, so I can realize that we have walked a long way from the Awakening Chamber.

We are now standing at the other end of the huge hallway; and, I also realize that this is another dead-end.

"What's with this place? Why is there two dead-ends in this hallway?" I questioned aloud.

The sound of my voice breaks the silence; and, now my ears are ringing from it.

Ximara answers as she glances at the Information Room's door, "It's simple Axel, this is The Hall of Beginnings. So, naturally, you start from here and end up elsewhere."

"I guess that makes some sense…" I whispered absently.

"Alright, we better hurry up or you'll be late for your training." Ximara spoke confidently as she held open the door for me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss **that**…" I replied jokingly.

XXX

The first thing I realize, as I'm standing in the Information Room, is that everything in the room is giving off a light-blue glow.

The second thing I realize: is that the reason everything is glowing light-blue is because of these floating square holograms.

Ximara calls them "History Holograms" since they are the only records of the past that are left.

I watch as the square, light-blue holograms float from one wall to another as they reposition themselves on the ceiling-to-floor bookshelves.

"Why do they do that?" I suddenly asked with curiosity.

"Huh…? What do you mean?" Ximara replied as she adjusts something in the center of the room.

"Why do the holograms keep flying back and forth from one wall to another?"

"Oh, that, well it's because they're trying to organize themselves from beginning to end. But, since time and space really has no beginning or end, they have to keep adjusting to find the right order." Ximara answered calmly as if it were obvious.

"Oh…"

"Why are you so interested in them, Axel?"

"That's because…they give off a strange glow while they're floating, but not when they sit on the shelves." I replied grimly.

"Yeah, they do that too. Once they find the right order, they don't need to glow anymore… Alright, finally, it's ready!"

I turn my attention away from the floating holograms to focus on Ximara and the black object she is currently adjusting.

The black object looks like a generator, but it's about the size of a podium so it isn't a generator; and, the black object has red buttons on one side of it and there is even a light-blue, holographic screen.

"What's ready?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it really has no name… I just call it: The Memory Reminder. Since it should have a name, but doesn't." Ximara replied with a small smile.

"Clever, I like that name."

"Really…?" Ximara asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sounds cool."

"Thanks…for saying so. Any way, let's begin, Axel." Ximara spoke as she blushed slightly.

Ximara suddenly pushes a red button on the black, podium-like object and a hole opens up on the white marble floor.

A futuristic black chair rises up from the hole, complete with an attached dome to place one's head under it.

As for the chair itself: it looks like a recliner with wide arm rests and a small foot rest, but it has restraints on both the arm rests and the foot rest.

"What's with the restraints, Ximara?" I questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry Axel, it's mostly for your own safety. When regaining memories, you are often experiencing every event as if it were actually happening. So, trust me, you'll be glad for the restraints when we start." Ximara spoke confidently with another small smile to reassure me.

_I don't know about this…it sounds dangerous…_

_But, then again, if I don't do this…I won't remember anything!_

"Alright, let's just get this over already!" I spoke assuredly.

"Please have a seat then, Axel." Ximara motioned for me to sit in the black chair.

I nod solemnly as I cross the room and I silently sit in the cold chair; and, I place my head underneath the dome of the chair.

"Just relax Axel, everything will be fine." Ximara whispered assuredly as she strapped the restraints over my wrists and feet.

"How do you know…?" I asked with doubt.

"I know because I have done this to every member of the Organization; and, it's very successful." Ximara answered calmly as she walked back to the black podium.

"If you're s-sure then…" I barely whispered as I glanced at my restraints.

"Are you ready, Axel?"

"Yes…"

Ximara presses another red button and images appear on the light-blue holographic screen.

"I'll start you off with an easy memory, one that I know you'll be able to handle as a beginner test." Ximara spoke effortlessly and with confidence.

"Let's just start so I don't chicken out…" I whispered half-jokingly.

"Alright, good luck, Axel." Ximara began before she added in a strange, absent tone, "Restoration Process Commence."

I gasp as my vision suddenly fades and I find myself alone in the darkness yet again.

XXX

I can hear the sound of birds chirping somewhere in the distance, so immediately I know that I'm outside.

I slowly open my eyes and the light, from the setting sun, suddenly blinds me.

"Huh…? How did I get outside? Wasn't I just in the Information Room with Ximara?" I whispered mostly to myself.

The next thing I realize is that I can feel my legs hanging over the edge of a ledge.

So, I quickly glance all around me and I realize with a fright that I'm on a ledge of a huge clock tower.

"W-What…?! What am I doing up here?!" I shouted nervously as I suddenly jumped to my feet.

I slowly jump down from the ledge and I back up until my back hits against a wall of the clock tower.

"Sorry I'm late Axel, my mission ran a little longer than I thought." A familiar voice spoke from my left.

I slowly turn in that direction and a cold chill passes through me as I see Roxas grinning at me, in that usual dorky way.

He still looks the same as ever: from his spiky blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, to his black overcoat and black gloves.

"R-Roxas…? I-Is that you…?" I questioned with disbelief.

His smile suddenly fades as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you feeling okay, Axel? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine… What about you?" I whispered as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I brought the ice cream today since I was late and all…" Roxas spoke as he pulled out two light-blue ice creams on sticks.

"Ah, sweet, thanks…" I spoke as casually as I could while he handed me one.

"Well come on, aren't you going to sit on the ledge like usual?" Roxas questioned with curiosity.

I glance over at the ledge just as Roxas swings his legs over the edge as he sits down.

"Uh…s-sure." I whispered nervously.

I slowly move closer to the ledge cautiously, before I glance over the edge and down at the bottom of the clock tower.

_Wow, we're so high up!_

_Wait…why am I suddenly so afraid of heights?_

_Was I always so chicken…?_

"Axel…? Are you sure you're really okay?" Roxas asked with more concern than necessary.

I look at him with a serious expression, before I jump on the ledge and I sit down with my legs hanging over the edge.

I suddenly take a bite of the ice cream and the sweet/salty sensation hits my tongue in an instant.

"Ugh, what is this…?" I questioned out loud with disgust.

"It's sea salt ice cream. You act like you've never had it before…" Roxas spoke with surprise and doubt.

"Uh, right…well, I just-" I spoke just as pain suddenly shot through my chest.

The ice cream, I took a bite of, slowly falls from my grasp as I suddenly grab my chest with both hands.

As I try to breathe, the pain only increases and I start feeling light-headed.

"Axel?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt…?" Roxas questioned before he dropped his ice cream as he reached out towards me.

I look up at him and I try to speak, but no words come at all.

Suddenly, I'm falling head first from the ledge towards the ground.

"Axel…!" Roxas shouted from where he still sat on the clock tower.

XXX

_So…this is the end, is it?_

_It's too soon…I haven't even found out what happened to Roxas!_

_I…don't want to die!_

"Axel! Wake up, please!" A girl shouted nearby.

My eyes suddenly spring open and they adjust to the strange light-blue light floating around the room I'm in.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were going to die during the Restoration Process!"

I turn my head and I see Ximara crying next to me.

"Ximara…? Why are you crying?" I whispered automatically.

"I'm crying because I thought you were going to die when you fell from that ledge!" She cried.

"Y-You saw that…?"

"Yes… From the holographic screen… As soon as the machine started running, I knew something went wrong!" Ximara spoke grimly as she shook her head back and forth.

"What do you mean? What went wrong?" I questioned as I tried to sit up, but I'm still restrained.

"Oh, here, let me get that for you." Ximara whispered softly as she removed each restraint.

I rub my wrists as I glance at Ximara; and, I start to realize that she might be bipolar or something.

"Well, to put it simply, there was an anomaly in the system. First off, Roxas shouldn't have even **been** there! The memory I picked, from your files, was one where Roxas **doesn't** show up to the clock tower.

Second, when you took a bite from that ice cream…the system went haywire and it shut down temporarily, so that's why you fell. I was, however, able to turn the power back on just before you hit the ground." Ximara spoke nervously and frantically all at the same time.

"So, what you're saying is…" I whispered grimly.

"Yes, Roxas was **actually** in your mind during the Restoration Process." Ximara finished for me.

"Then, that means…he's still **alive**! Somewhere…"

"It appears that way, yes, but Axel… I'm worried about this. A system error like this has never happened before! I should tell Alexander about this…" Ximara whispered with concern.

I jump up from the chair to grab Ximara by her shoulders, pulling her closer to me.

"You can't tell him about Roxas! I'm so close to finding out what happened to him…please Ximara, keep this a secret!" I begged desperately.

Ximara looks at me for the longest time, until she sighs deeply and she answers, "Alright Axel, but if it happens again I will tell him."

"By then it won't even matter! Thanks Ximara, I know I can count on you." I spoke excitedly and then I suddenly hugged her.

"Oh, um…you're welcome, Axel." Ximara whispered softly.

Once I realize what I'm doing, I quickly let go of Ximara and I see a blush on her face before she turns away.

"You better hurry, or you'll be late to your training session with Lux." Ximara spoke to change the subject.

"Oh, right…" I whispered dimly.

_I'm dreading the idea of facing him, but since I know Roxas is still alive, I better go._

_After all, I'm only agreeing to all this so that I can save him!_

_Just wait Roxas, once I become stronger…I'll find you!_

"Well, you better show me the way to the Training Hall or we'll both be in trouble." I spoke assuredly and with a smirk.

Ximara turns her head to glance at me before she nods in my direction.

I could faintly hear her whisper something as she leads me out of the Information Room.

"_I thought you were going to die, Axel…"_

XXX

* * *

**X…To Be Continued…X**


	3. Getting to know the members

**Chapter 3:** Getting to know the members…

Once Ximara led me to the Training Hall, she told me that she had other business to attend to, so I would be going in alone.

The idea of going in alone makes facing Lux even worse…but, I better get this over if I want to get any stronger.

I mean, how bad can Lux really be…?

Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut…

As soon as I pushed open the white, double-doors to the Training Hall, a throwing knife embeds itself into the door frame.

"Ah, I was wondering when the curious chicken would show his face… You're late! Don't you know I hate to wait?" Lux called anxiously from the center of the room.

This room is just as huge and wide as the Awakening Chamber, but instead of tanks everywhere there is training dummies and weapons lining the walls; and, just like every room here-except the Meeting Room-this room is completely white.

In the center of the room there is a huge light-blue circle outline on the white marble floor, which is probably used for training.

It takes me a minute or two, after I glanced around the room, to realize that he called me a chicken…

"Nobody calls **me **a chicken and gets away with it!" I shouted heatedly.

"If you recall, **correctly**, I called you a **curious** chicken… It sounds fitting, doesn't it? Since you won't stop asking so many questions and because you're a coward!" Lux retorted sarcastically.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Lux!" I yelled anxiously.

"Well, bring it on then… I'm standing right here!" Lux spoke childishly as he swayed back and forth.

I glare at Lux as I call my Chakrams and, once they appear, I grab both them while I charge at him.

Lux drags his silver broadsword out of its indigo sheath and he readies his sword for a powerful strike.

His sword's handle is steel-blue with a horizontal, steel, hand guard; and, a periwinkle stone is in a steel circle at the end of the silver handle.

Once my feet enter the light-blue circle, Lux plunges the broadsword at my chest; and, I block his sword by swinging both of my Chakrams in front of me at the last second.

Our weapons collide and they make a metallic clank as they struggle for an opening.

"You're pretty good at blocking, typical of a chicken!" Lux spoke jokingly.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted back.

"What is going on here?! What do you two think you're doing?" A familiar voice spoke indignantly.

I turn my attention away from Lux to spot Hexon striding into the Training Hall with a scowl on his face.

"Come on Hexon, don't stop me now… I was just about to teach the newbie here a lesson!" Lux spoke grimly and with a small pout.

"You know the rules, Lux. The lesson only begins and ends when I say it does! How many times must I tell you this?" Hexon spoke as he chastised Lux.

"Fine…alright, whatever… It's not like I was even **trying **to kill him anyway…" Lux spoke indifferently and with a sigh.

Lux drags his broadsword away from my Chakrams; and, he turns away from me to stride over to one side of the light-blue circle.

Once Lux stops, before the circle's edge, he pivots on one heel and he faces me again with a sinister smirk.

"The match is strictly weapons only, so using magic has been temporarily been disabled; and, you know I'm talking about you, Lux." Hexon spoke coolly as he shot Lux a frown.

"I don't really know how to control my magic yet, anyway…" I whispered under my breath.

"Well, you better get working on that, chicken!" Lux spoke sarcastically.

_I'm surprised Lux could hear me…he must have bat hearing. _

_No wait, I just think he's a rat!_

"Enough, both of you! The match begins on my go and it ends when either of you get disarmed. Now Axel, are you ready to begin your first lesson?" Hexon spoke calmly as he could.

I glance at Hexon one more time, before I sigh heavily and I turn towards the other side of the circle.

As soon as I stop before the circle's edge, and I turn to face Lux, Hexon raises one of his arms into the air.

"Let the match begin!" Hexon spoke with authority as he dropped his arm back to his side.

Lux's smirk only widens as the battle starts and he charges at me head-on, with one hand holding his broadsword.

I charge at Lux with both Chakrams at either side of me; and, once the space between Lux and I closes, Lux is the first one to make a move.

Lux grabs his sword with both hands as he brings the blade high above his head.

Just as he brings his sword down with all his might, I deflect the blow with the Chakram in my right hand.

Even though I block the full force of Lux's attack, my Chakram knocks from my grasp, it skids across the floor, and it collides into a wall.

I hear the metallic sound, when my Chakram collided with the wall, before I go on the offensive.

I bring my other Chakram up, which is in my left hand, and I hold it at chest-level as I strike at Lux's wrists so he'll drop his sword.

"That move won't work on me, newbie!" Lux shouted angrily as he suddenly dodged my attack by jumping backwards at the last second.

"Damn…!" I whispered grimly as his jump throws me off-balance.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Lux spoke anxiously as he glided forward in a dark purple blur towards me.

Lux stops right in front of me-his sword is in his left hand and is directly behind him-, before he smirks devilishly at me and he whispers seriously, "Psych…"

Lux pulls away from me, so he can kick me in the stomach with his right foot.

"Ugh…!" I cried out as I crashed to floor with a thud.

I'm breathing heavily as I try to focus on the match; and, pain quickly gnaws at my senses, but I can still pinpoint where it hurts the most: my stomach and my spine.

"I'm not going to give up yet…!" I yelled desperately as I tried to catch my breath.

I'm still holding my Chakram in my left hand, even as Lux towers over me with the same sinister smirk on his face as earlier.

"Give it up, chicken! You can't beat me…you're just not **strong** enough!" Lux spoke coolly before he stomped his foot on my left wrist.

"Argh!" I cried out as the pain encased my wrist.

Eventually the pain was too much and I had no choice but to release my Chakram; and, once my Chakram hit the floor, Lux kicked it far away from me with the same foot he used to stomp on my wrist.

"See I told you, didn't I? You can't beat me when you're **this** weak…" Lux spoke indignantly before he added indifferently, "Hey Hexon, I won and I disarmed the chicken…does that mean I can leave now? I'm starving and I haven't even had breakfast yet…!"

"Yes, you may leave now, Lux." Hexon answered automatically.

"Sweet, see you suckers later!" Lux spoke jokingly as he leapt around me and he continued towards the Training Hall's doors.

Lux stops walking as he suddenly realizes something, so he tosses his head back to look at me, still lying on the ground, and he speaks arrogantly, "Why don't you come find me once you become stronger? Then, we can have a re-match…and heck, I might even stop calling you **chicken**! Ha, as if…"

Once Lux leaves the Training Hall, I sigh with exhaustion and I can't help but scowl at the ceiling.

_Am I really __**this**__ weak…?_

_What is __**wrong **__with me?!_

Suddenly a white, gloved hand appears in front of me and who should it belong to but Hexon himself!

"What are you doing…?" I questioned with disbelief.

"I'm offering to help you up, Axel. What does it look like?" Hexon questioned half-sarcastically.

_Heh, I didn't even think Hexon could be sarcastic!_

_He seems the type to always be so serious…_

I reluctantly take Hexon's hand as he drags me to my feet; and, I sigh grimly once I realize how much my body hurts from just a few minutes of training.

"I need a lot of training to catch up to him, right, Hexon?" I questioned anxiously.

"Unfortunately, yes you do need a lot of training… Fortunate for you, however, I have an easier way to train." Hexon spoke neutrally.

"I thought my training is over for the day?" I asked grimly and anxiously.

"That match was just a test to see what level you're at. Now is when the **real** training begins." Hexon spoke seriously as he strode over to one wall.

Hexon stops right in front of a massive coffin-shaped figure with a white sheet covering it completely.

"Um, quick question, Hexon… Why is it coffin-shaped…?!" I questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, Axel, the coffin isn't meant for you. The Coffin Portal only houses creatures from another realm; and, it's a portal for them to pass through." Hexon answered reassuringly.

"Ah, now I see… Makes more sense that way." I whispered feeling a little relieved.

Hexon suddenly pulls the white sheet off of the coffin to show it completely; and, the coffin itself is about the general size of adults with strange neon colors: blue, purple, and red.

The sides of the coffin are neon blue, the lid of the coffin is neon purple, and on the coffin's lid is a skull with cross bones-which are all in neon red.

Hexon slowly pulls open the coffin's lid to show a bright violet void within the coffin itself; and, as I stare at the swirling void, a slight breeze comes through the portal.

"So, what am I supposed to do now, Hexon?" I questioned with mild-curiosity.

"It's simple: you have to defeat the Coffin Ninja." Hexon answered indifferently.

"Two questions: what are 'Coffin Ninjas' and how are they going to help me get stronger?" I asked feeling more curious.

"Coffin Ninjas are one of the many creatures that come through the portal; and, to answer your **other** question: Coffin Ninjas can help you with your speed and reaction time." Hexon responded effortlessly as if this were obvious.

"I think I understand now…" I whispered with only a little understanding.

"Good, get ready because here they come!" Hexon spoke steadily as he backed away from the coffin's lid.

Sure enough, a swarm of creatures rush out of the coffin and charge right at me!

All of the Coffin Ninja look exactly the same: their ninja clothes are in all white, their skin is dark-blue, they have pointy ears, razor-sharp teeth, and their eyes are a neon violet.

Despite their appearance, however, the Coffin Ninjas are only chest-high, which makes them seem less frightening-at least to me anyway.

"This will be easy! I can't take Lux down, but these Coffin Ninjas aren't a problem!" I spoke confidently.

"Don't let your guard down, Axel! The Coffin Ninjas are swift, so be quicker!" Hexon called as he stood on one side of the neon coffin.

"I got it, Hexon… Sheesh, have some faith in me!" I spoke absently.

I smirk at the Coffin Ninja as I call my Chakrams to my side and, once they appear, I grab both of them with either of my hands.

One Coffin Ninja closes the gap between us, so it suddenly pulls out a short, white kunai; and, it tries to plunge the sharp object into my stomach.

I deflect the kunai with one of my Chakrams and I swing the other Chakram at the Coffin Ninja's head.

Once my Chakram collides with the Coffin Ninja's head, it disappears in a puff of neon violet.

"They're so easy to defeat! I worried over nothing…" I whispered mostly to myself.

"Don't be so over-confident… That was only **one** of the Coffin Ninja." Hexon spoke coolly.

I sigh deeply from his words just as another Coffin Ninja appears to my right with the same short, white kunai as the first Coffin Ninja.

I smirk at this Coffin Ninja before I swing my left Chakram at the Coffin Ninja's head; and, once it disappears, three more Coffin Ninja takes its place.

"Ugh, just how many of these things do I have to defeat?" I questioned with frustration.

"Did I forget to mention that you have to destroy the Coffin Portal to make all the Coffin Ninja disappear?" Hexon spoke with mild-interest.

"You could have told me that sooner, Hexon!" I yelled half-jokingly.

I grit my teeth before I throw both of my Chakrams at the three Coffin Ninjas; and, both Chakrams collide with all three Coffin Ninjas, making a dense puff of neon violet.

More Coffin Ninjas appear from within the coffin and they all start charging at me just like that last batch did.

"Man, this is never-ending… I need to destroy that coffin to get anywhere!" I whispered grimly.

I dash past the new Coffin Ninjas as I make my way towards the open coffin just ahead of me.

Before I can even reach the coffin, the Training Hall's doors open and Xander strolls in with Lenex right behind him.

"So, like I was saying, you never take a Coffin Knight head-on… Otherwise you'll just end up dead! Everyone knows that Coffin Knights are only stronger when you face them head-on…that's why you attack from either afar or at the sides!" Xander spoke confidently and mostly to himself.

"I've got some pretty good advice, don't I, Lenex?" Xander questioned with a huge grin.

"I suppose, if you want to call **brute force **good advice…" Lenex spoke jokingly.

"Oh, shut up! What would you know anyway? You only use **magic** to fight…what if you had a close-combat situation?" Xander asked in a huff.

"I would use my magic in the shape of weapons, of course." Lenex spoke casually.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that, Lenex…" Xander spoke grimly before he suddenly noticed me standing a few feet away from the Coffin Portal.

"Well, look who it is, Lenex! It's the newbie… Heh, and it looks like Hexon got stuck with him!" Xander spoke indignantly and with a sarcastically laugh.

"I didn't 'get stuck with him' as you put it, Xander. You know it's my job to watch over all the training…" Hexon spoke dully and with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I know… I just love giving you a hard time!" Xander spoke smugly.

Hexon sighs heavily before he returns his attention to me and he speaks with authority, "Your training's done for the day, Axel. You may leave."

"Uh…but, I didn't even destroy the coffin or the remaining Coffin Ninjas." I whispered with confusion.

"Heh, you're only fighting Coffin Ninjas?! Lux told me you were weak, but man I didn't think you were **that** weak!" Xander spoke arrogantly.

"Xander, go easy on him…he's been dead for over twenty years, so he isn't as strong as he once was." Lenex spoke as he chided Xander.

"Still, even I was able to defeat the Coffin Ninja and the Coffin Portal effortlessly when I was a newbie!" Xander spoke with disgust.

"Well, sorry that I'm so weak! That's all everyone seems to complain about…" I whispered grimly.

"Duh newbie, power is everything! If you're not strong, then you're only weak…and we don't need any weaklings in **our** organization!" Xander spoke heatedly.

Before I can respond to Xander's comment, he suddenly summons a saber from thin air; and, Xander's saber just-so-happens to match his hair and eyes: the handle of the saber is crimson with an orange tassel attached to the end of the handle, and the hand guard is bronze-which is the shape of a half-circle, making it look a little like a pirate's weapon.

"Just watch me, newbie… I'll show you how it's done!" Xander spoke over-confidently as he charged at the Coffin Ninja, with one hand holding his saber.

Once he gets close enough to three Coffin Ninja, he slices the three in half with one blow before he goes after four more unsuspecting, Coffin Ninjas; and, as he slices down the four Coffin Ninja, he whirls around to face the Coffin Portal.

"Your next, portal!" Xander yelled eagerly as he grinned impatiently.

Xander grabs his saber with both hands as he charges at the portal; and, once he is within range, Xander plunges the saber deep within the bright violet void.

I watch in awe as a sudden cracking sound comes from the within portal, before the coffin shatters into a million pieces; and, as the portal shatters, all the remaining Coffin Ninja shatter as well.

"Now do you understand, newbie? You can't show any hesitation when you're fighting! If you do, then you might end up dead…or worse." Xander spoke coolly as he made his weapon disappear in a puff of crimson and as he straightened his back.

"What's worse than being dead?" I questioned with disbelief.

"You could end up like the Coffin Ninja; and, just thinking about being reduced to that **weak** state…it's enough to make me sick!" Xander spoke indignantly.

"Enough Xander, this training was meant for Axel, not you." Hexon responded dully and seriously.

"Chill out, Hexon… It's not like the newbie here was going to take out the Coffin Ninja, or the Coffin Portal, any time soon. I was just doing him a favor, that's all." Xander spoke indifferently.

Hexon sighs deeply before he glances at the shattered remains of the Coffin Portal.

Once his gaze returns to me, he speaks with mild-interest, "Since Xander destroyed the Coffin Portal, before you got the chance to, your training will end here for today, Axel."

"That's fine with me… I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" I spoke anxiously as I made my Chakrams disappear.

"Oh, what's the matter newbie? Are you too chicken to stay and watch Lenex and I train?" Xander asked arrogantly.

I glare at him before I turn my attention to Lenex, who didn't say anything since Xander showed off.

"You're…Lenex, right?" I asked absently.

"Yes, we met earlier today…in the Meeting Room. I must admit, I'm surprised Ximara told me that Alexander wanted you to go to the Information Room, before you started your training. He hardly ever lets anyone remember anything, so that they can get beat up badly during their first training session." Lenex spoke with remorse and a slight frown.

"Sheesh, he sounds worse than Xemnas ever was…" I whispered grimly.

"Ah, now there is a name I haven't heard since the Training Academy…" Lenex spoke casually and with a smirk.

"What's the difference between the Training Hall and the Training Academy?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Ugh…! There he goes **again** with the questions!" Xander spoke sarcastically as he covered his ears with his hands.

"That's enough, Xander!" Hexon spoke coolly before he answered my question in a serious tone, "The Training Academy is for the new recruits to learn all about Organization Clear Hearts; and, the Training Hall is where the new recruits train to get stronger."

"Well, when you put it that way…it does sound like a stupid question." I whispered dully.

"'There are no stupid questions, only stupid answers.'" Lenex spoke casually.

"Where did you hear that? On the back of a cereal box, huh?" Xander questioned sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm surprised you even know what that saying means…" Lenex responded jokingly.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?!" Xander spoke heatedly as he uncrossed his arms.

"Uh…weren't the two of you here for training?" I questioned casually.

Xander turns his attention away from Lenex only to glare at me.

"So, you're still here then, newbie? I guess you want to see us train, right?" Xander asked with mild-interest.

"Yeah, I don't see why not… After all, it's not like I have anything **else** to do today." I spoke indifferently.

"Then go stand along the wall by Hexon, unless you want to get hurt…" Xander responded in a huff.

"Arrogant little…" I whispered under my breath as I strolled over to where Hexon stood.

"What was that?" Xander called from within the light-blue circle.

"Nothing…" I spoke absently.

"Good! Now you're learning something…" Xander replied mockingly.

"Just ignore him, Axel. Xander hasn't been in a good mood today since Lux ate his favorite food." Lenex spoke calmly; and, he is also standing within the light-blue circle.

"This match will consist of both weapons and magic. The match ends when either of you get disarmed." Hexon spoke coolly towards Xander and Lenex.

"I told you to shut up about **that**!" Xander shouted half-angrily at Lenex.

Hexon sighs deeply before he raises one of his arms into the air and he speaks seriously to Xander and Lenex, "Let the match begin!"

Hexon lowers his arms back to his side just as Xander summons his saber in front of him.

_I almost feel bad for Hexon…everyone seems to ignore him completely!_

_Wait a minute…why do I feel bad for him?_

_It's not like I care or anything!_

Xander grabs his saber with one hand before Lenex suddenly summons a sky-blue book-which appears directly in front of him.

Lenex takes the book into both of his hands when Xander speaks first.

"This will make our third match, Lenex!" Xander spoke excitedly as he smirked eagerly.

"And, you still haven't beaten me yet, Xander." Lenex responded confidently and with a matching grin.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Xander replied as he charged at Lenex with sidesteps.

"That move never works at the start of the match, Xander. You never learn, do you?" Lenex spoke jokingly.

Suddenly, the sky-blue book Lenex is holding starts glowing a light-blue, before balls of water appear above Lenex's head.

"Not water **again**! How many times are you going to use that water against me?" Xander asked grimly.

"Since it's one of your weak points…a lot, I guess." Lenex spoke casually and with a grin.

Xander growls angrily as he stops a few feet away from Lenex; and, as he aims his saber at Lenex, a bright red light flashes from his sword.

Suddenly, a ball of fire bursts from Xander's saber and the ball of fire flies straight at Lenex!

"So, Hexon…is that how one uses magic?" I questioned curiously.

"It all depends on the user, Axel. You can make your magic dense and direct like Xander just did or you can make your magic spread out farther like Lenex." Hexon responded with mild-interest.

_It seems, to me anyway, that Hexon isn't really interested in much…_

I turn my attention back to the match just as Lenex's water balls drench Xander's fire-ball.

"Damn, you always do that, Lenex!" Xander shouted angrily as he watched his fire-ball disappear.

"That's because you're always so predictable, Xander." Lenex spoke confidently as he summoned more water balls.

"Looks like it's time to kick it up a notch!" Xander spoke smugly as his saber suddenly engulfs into flames.

"Not the flame blade again… Water will always beat fire or have you forgotten that already?" Lenex spoke impatiently and with a frown.

"I haven't forgotten, Lenex… This time I will defeat you with this last attack!" Xander spoke angrily as he charged at Lenex again.

Lenex sighs deeply before his water balls charge at Xander, but instead of hitting Xander or his saber, the water balls dry up completely!

"W-What…?! H-How did you learn to create a fire strong enough to dry up my water?" Lenex spoke with genuine surprise.

"I've trained in secret, that's how!" Xander spoke smugly as he grabbed his saber with both hands and he aimed his sword at Lenex's book.

The moment the flaming saber touches the book, the book bursts into flames and the book disintegrates at Lenex's feet; and, the flame around Xander's saber disappears as soon as the book is gone.

Xander straightens his back as he aims his saber at Lenex's chest and Xander speaks arrogantly, "I finally beat you, Lenex. So, what do you have to say to that?"

"I say: congratulations, Xander. Let's celebrate with lunch." Lenex spoke casually and with his usual grin.

"That's **it**? You're not going to whine about losing…or anything?" Xander questioned with disbelief.

"You know I'm not the type who cares whether I win or lose in a match. The only thing that **really** matters is that I can defeat an enemy anyway, so I have nothing more to worry about." Lenex responded indifferently, as he turned away from Xander, and he headed towards the Training Hall's doors.

"Ugh, sometimes I really can't stand you, Lenex…" Xander whispered half-jokingly, as he made his saber disappear in a puff of crimson, and he followed after Lenex.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand those two…" Hexon suddenly spoke absently and to no one in particular.

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that, Hexon." I spoke jokingly and with a smirk.

"Oi, are you two coming or what? It's lunchtime and you'll miss out on all the food!" Xander called impatiently from the Training Hall's doors.

I turn my attention away from Hexon and I stare absently at Xander.

"I thought you hated me…?" I asked with shock.

"Sheesh, do I always come off as the bad guy or something…?" Xander whispered grimly to Lenex.

"Well, you always say such rude things to people…" Lenex responded jokingly.

"Forget that I even asked you!" Xander spoke indignantly to Lenex, before he answered my question heatedly, "I don't hate you…**Axel**. I just hate weak people who don't get stronger, that's all. Oh, and people like Lux, who steal my favorite breakfast!"

I find myself smirking at the last thing Xander said, even though he was being dead-serious about it.

"What's so funny?!" Xander shouted angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing…" I answered casually and with a sly grin.

I somehow find myself following after Xander and Lenex, with Hexon not far behind me, towards the Training Hall's doors.

Once Hexon and I reach the doors, Xander speaks smugly, "Since you're new here, Axel, I'll show you where the Dining Hall is."

"I'm sure I could have found it myself…" I whispered absently.

"Actually, it's harder to find the Dining Hall then you think, Axel. Once we get to the Hall of Beginnings, you'll see…" Lenex spoke casually.

I only stare absently from Xander to Lenex, before we all head out of the Training Hall.

XXX

Sure enough, it took us nearly four hours to find the right door-combination to the Dining Hall.

You would not believe it unless you saw it yourself: Xander would open one door and we had to choose between three more, or Lenex would show us shortcut and we end up right back at the Hall of Beginnings!

It was a never-ending circle if you ask me…but, we were finally able to find the Dining Hall!

Once Xander throws the white door open, we spot Xanthis, Xanthus, and Roxie all sitting around a white, rectangular, dining table in the center of the room.

As for the rest of the room, it's all white-which is starting to give me the impression that every room is like this, except the Meeting Room-with hardly any distinctive qualities, but a single waist-high, white counter that sits along one wall.

Every kind of food imaginable sits upon that counter, which seems strange to me since I see no cook behind the counter.

_A phantom kitchen…?_

_Ugh, I need to stop thinking so much!_

"Ah, there you guys are! We were so worried you got lost and something horrible happened to you…" Xanthis whispered grimly and seriously.

"You would think that wouldn't you…" Xander responded coolly as he breathed heavily from walking around with no food.

"Well, my sister has an overactive imagination… So, pay her no mind!" Xanthus spoke casually and with a smirk.

"So, mind if I ask who's who this afternoon?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious…? I have white highlights…so that makes me Xanthis!" Xanthis exclaimed excitedly.

"And, I'm the one without…not like **I** care about it. Just kidding!" Xanthus responded jokingly and with a strange grim tone.

"Ugh, enough…can't you see I'm starving?! I don't have time to worry about you two…" Xander spoke impatiently as he stumbled over to the counter.

"What's **his** deal, Lenex?!" Xanthis asked anxiously and with a pout.

"Lux ate his favorite breakfast; and, he didn't have anything else to eat before we started training. I told him that he could have anything to eat besides his favorite foods, but well…you know Xander." Lenex spoke reassuringly as he strolled into the room and over to the counter.

"Don't we all **know** him so well?" Xanthus spoke casually and as a rhetorical question.

"Oh, shut up twins… You'd be acting the same way if you were hungry!" Xander responded heatedly as he piled high a metal tray with food.

"No we wouldn't…we wouldn't let ourselves get **that** hungry!" Xanthis spoke indignantly.

"What my sister means is: we take our meals very seriously." Xanthus responded jokingly despite her being 'serious'.

_I think Xanthis is more childish and Xanthus is more grim, even though Xanthus tries to act childish…_

_So, I don't know how anyone can confuse these two!_

_They're nothing alike…_

"What are you looking at, Axel?! You're just a meanie since you didn't want to play with us earlier today!" Xanthis spoke childishly and with yet another pout.

"I bet he was too busy training with Hexon to even remember about us…" Xanthus responded grimly.

"Uh…" I whispered absently.

Suddenly, I remember that Hexon is directly behind me and that he didn't say a word since we got in the Dining Hall.

Hexon only sighs heavily before he silently walks over to the counter, he gathers random foods on two trays, and he turns on his heels to head straight out the Dining Hall's door.

"Isn't he going to eat with us too? And, why did he take two trays?" I questioned with surprise.

"Hexon eats by himself; and, he's probably bringing food to Alexander, who also eats by himself in the Meeting Room." Roxie suddenly spoke casually as if it were obvious.

I quickly take my attention away from the closed, door and I glance at Roxie for the second time, since I came into the Dining Hall.

Roxie, however, refuses to meet my gaze, so instead she looks everywhere else except at me.

"Is there any reason you won't look at me, Roxie?" I asked only with mild-worry.

"I guess you don't remember earlier today after all! Don't you remember…? In the Meeting Room…you called me: Roxas." Roxie spoke softly but angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset…" I whispered feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well…whatever, I don't even care about it anymore." Roxie whispered as she stared blankly at her metal tray with a regular-sized, plate of food.

_Then why did you bring it up…?_

I sigh heavily as I cross the room to get to the counter; and, as I place random foods on a metal tray, Xander grabs his tray-with Lenex following after him-and he sits at the dining table far away from the twins.

Just as I grab my metal tray and I head to the dining table, Nerux opens the door to the Dining Hall.

"Ah… Looks like everyone is here already. Come on in, they won't bite or nothing…at least, I hope they don't bite." Nerux spoke unenthusiastically.

"Who are you talking to, Nerux?" Xanthis asked curiously.

"It's Lex…she's being shy because there's so many people in the Dining Hall today." Nerux responded casually and with a yawn.

There was a soft whisper coming from behind Nerux, before Nerux corrected herself, "Ah, it's not 'because there's so many people'…it's just because Axel is in the Dining Hall."

"Axel…? What did you do this time?!" Xanthis questioned accusingly.

"Ugh…why is it always my fault?" I asked grimly.

I place my metal tray on the table before I take a seat next to Roxie.

Roxie glances at me before she turns her attention away from me to glance at Nerux.

_What is __**her**__ problem…?_

_At first she seemed interested in me, but now she's being so cold!_

_Maybe she just loses interest in things quickly…yeah, that could be it!_

"Just tell Lex that Axel won't try anything or else my sister and I will take care of him." Xanthus spoke deviously.

"It's not like I would **try** anything… 'Lex isn't Lux right now', right, Lenex?" I spoke absently.

"Yes, I know it sounds complicated, but Lex and Lux really are two different people." Lenex answered casually as he ate.

"Really…? So, how did…**that **happen?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Well, when you have two different souls fused to one body, it's only natural that we switch back and forth sometimes…" Lex whispered nervously from behind Nerux.

"Now Lex, there's no reason to shy away. You've know these people since you came here…it's only Axel that you're so nervous around." Nerux spoke reassuringly.

"I know… J-Just…lead the way Nerux." Lex spoke anxiously.

Nerux grabs Lex's hand before Nerux drags the shy girl into the Dining Hall and they both head over to the counter of food.

I watch Lex with mild-interest as Nerux helps Lex pick out something to eat.

"Didn't Lux eat earlier…?" I whispered to Lenex who is sitting across from me.

"Yes, but as you can see…the same principle applies: once they switch places, one occurrence is different than the other. At least, that's what I believe from watching the two of them." Lenex whispered casually.

"Enough, both of you! Can't you see I'm trying to eat? I can't eat with you asking so many questions…" Xander whispered sarcastically.

"Sheesh, whatever then…" I whispered indifferently.

As I start eating whatever it is that's on my metal tray, Nerux and Lex walk away from the counter to find seats next to the twins.

For a while it seems like a normal bunch of people having lunch together, but I mustn't forget about what they did with Roxas…

_I'll just play along with this crowd until I can find Roxas…then, we're both getting out of here!_

Suddenly, as if out of no where, Alexander appears in the Dining Hall's doorway.

Almost immediately everyone stops eating and they all glance at Alexander, who has a very serious expression on his face.

"Axel, I would like to speak with you in private. If you don't mind…" Alexander spoke coolly.

_Ugh…now what did I do?_

I slowly, yet silently, get up from my seat and I drag my feet as I head to the door.

I can hear the others faintly whispering behind me as Alexander leads me out of the Dining Hall.

XXX

* * *

**X…To Be Continued…X**


	4. Pieces falling into place

**Chapter 4:** Pieces falling into place…

As Alexander leads the way back to the Hall of Beginnings, a feeling of dread comes over me.

_What could I have done to make him so serious…?_

_Oh no… Did he find out that I was looking for Roxas?!_

_Well, it's no use thinking about it now…I'll just end with some crazy idea that isn't at all true!_

_Alexander…I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!_

"Axel, if you would be so kind as to follow me to the Meeting Room. I would like to discuss with you the **real **reason I brought you back to life." Alexander spoke formally-with no traces of suspicions in his voice-as he suddenly turned to face me.

"Oh…uh, sure. It's not like I have a choice, right?" I spoke casually and feeling a little disappointed.

"Now you're starting to understand how things go around here, Axel." Alexander spoke seriously before he turned around and he headed down the hall towards the Meeting Room.

_I was getting all worked up for nothing…!_

_He doesn't suspect a thing!_

I smirk over-confidently as I stroll down the hall after Alexander.

XXX

Once inside the Meeting Room, Alexander immediately strides over to his chair and he takes his seat, while he motions for me to take a seat as well.

I sigh reluctantly as I stroll over to a chair-which isn't too far away from Alexander, but isn't so close either-and I sit down with an impatient look on my face.

"Well, how long do you plan to make me wait…?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're sarcasm reminds me a little of Xander sometimes, Axel." Alexander spoke coolly as he reclined in his chair.

"Thanks for the **compliment**, but I didn't come here to chitchat… You were going to tell me the **real** reason you brought me back to life!" I spoke impatiently.

"You like getting straight to the point, huh? Fair enough. The **real** reason I brought you back is so that you, and the other members of the organization, can find a certain girl for me." Alexander spoke seriously as he clasped his hands together and he rested his elbows on the table.

"**That's** all?! I was expecting a bit more…" I spoke feeling a little relieved.

"Let me rephrase: I want you to find a girl who owns a magical book of great value." Alexander spoke coolly.

"Now **that's** something I expected…" I spoke half-jokingly.

"Her name is Clair; and she has the Book of Elemental Animals. I want you to either retrieve the book or take her and the book, do you understand?" Alexander asked firmly.

"Heh, if you spell out the book's title it says: B.E.A., which if you think about it, it sounds like bee…" I spoke sarcastically as I wrote imaginary letters in the air in front of me.

"Axel, do you even understand what it is that I'm asking of you?" Alexander asked impatiently.

"Of course, you want me to snag the book or snag the girl and the book. But, honestly, what's in it for me? Because, as far as I'm concerned, I'm not a member of your organization." I spoke coolly and with a frown.

"Fine, make me an offer." Alexander spoke seriously.

"I want full access to the Information Room when I want." I spoke anxiously.

_If I can have full access to the Information Room, I can find out why Roxas showed up in the Memory Reminder…_

_Now, if only I can get Alexander to say yes!_

"Is that all you're going to ask for?" Alexander questioned curiously.

"Yes…do we have a deal or not?" I spoke impatiently.

"We have a deal. I'll give you the details on the mission tomorrow morning. For now, go get some rest." Alexander spoke earnestly.

"I've been dead over twenty years…I don't think I need to sleep any longer." I spoke firmly.

"You'd be surprised by how tired you really are, Axel. I can sense it rolling off you in waves…you're exhausted; and, I can't have a member of **my **organization tired before a mission." Alexander spoke coolly and with a similar grin.

"I never said I was going to join your organization!" I spoke heatedly as I stood up from my chair.

"Ah, but to have full access to the Information Room, you have to become a member of Organization Clear Hearts." Alexander spoke slyly a he reclined in his chair again.

"You love to trick people into joining your silly organization, don't you?" I asked angrily.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want, Axel. Don't ever forget that…" Alexander spoke coolly.

"Fine, whatever! Call me a member, if **that's **what it takes…just keep your end of the deal." I spoke reluctantly.

"I never go back on deal, Axel. You have my word." Alexander spoke sincerely as he stood from his chair.

"I guess we're done here…" I spoke indifferently as I stormed out of the Meeting Room and towards the Hall of Beginnings.

XXX

As I stroll down the Hall of Beginnings, I spot a door with the words: "Gravity Room", on the plaque.

"Huh, I remember Mirabel and Ximara mentioned something about this room before… It couldn't hurt to take a quick look inside. I doubt I can even find a room to sleep in any way…" I spoke nonchalantly as I turned the doorknob and I hurried inside.

Once inside the room, I quickly notice that this room is another white room, but it does have light-blue dots on the walls, floor, and ceiling; and, the light-blue dots connect to form rectangles throughout the room.

"A-Axel…what are you doing in here?" Roxie spoke anxiously as I spotted her standing in a corner of the room, behind yet another black, podium-like object.

"Let me guess: that thing powers this room?" I asked jokingly.

"O-Of course it does! It's no joking matter either, Axel! The Gravity Machine is one of the most important objects to the organization." Roxie spoke firmly and with a frown.

"Oh, how so?" I questioned sarcastically.

"With this machine, members of the organization can get around more efficiently; and, we can even increase the gravity on someone or something else to make them immobile." Roxie spoke proudly.

"I doubt something like that even works." I spoke doubtfully.

"W-What?! I'll have you know: **I'm** the one who built it, tested it, and use it on a daily basis!" Roxie spoke indignantly.

_Uh oh, I think I made her made at me again…this won't be good!_

"If you think it doesn't work, Axel, I'll test it out on **you** to show you that it does work!" Roxie spoke heatedly as she pressed buttons on the podium in front of her.

Suddenly, the room starts glowing a light-blue as I feel entirely weightless and I start hovering over the floor.

"What…?! So it actually **does** work?" I spoke with shock as I floated higher.

"I bet you regret doubting me now, huh?" Roxie spoke confidently.

"Y-Yeah… I mean, our organization never had **this**. This is…so awesome!" I spoke energetically as I kicked my feet off one wall to float to another wall.

"Ugh, you're not allowed to have fun… I was only showing you this to get revenge!" Roxie whispered heatedly.

"What was that, Roxie…? Just come on and join me already!" I spoke impatiently as I stared down at her.

"Ah, um, okay…" Roxie spoke meekly as she stepped away from the podium and she immediately began to float too.

"I'm not such a bad person, Roxie." I spoke sincerely as I floated near her.

"Yeah, I guess…it's not like you **actually** meant to doubt my machine. Not many members believe it'll work outside the organization." Roxie spoke grimly.

"Well, do you have a mobile version?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah…why?" Roxie asked in confusion.

"I could test it out for you tomorrow." I spoke warmly.

"Oh, that's right, you're going on a mission tomorrow! Are you sure you want to use it though? It's not exactly done with testing yet…" Roxie spoke anxiously.

"I want to test it regardless. Besides, I want an advantage over everyone else anyway…" I spoke firmly.

"Axel, thanks so much! I've looked for someone to test it out, but no one ever seemed interested… Here's the mobile version, by the way." Roxie spoke eagerly as she handed me a white wristband with blue dots all over it.

"So, I just wear this and it'll work the same way as the podium over there?" I questioned curiously as I stared at the wristband.

"Yeah, it will…just go easy on it. I don't really know the limits on it yet…" Roxie spoke anxiously.

"Well, that's why I'm testing it out first, Roxie." I spoke sincerely as I placed the wristband on my right wrist.

"So, do you want to train for tomorrow's mission?" Roxie asked earnestly.

"Sounds good to me! Show me what you got, Roxie." I spoke eagerly.

"Okay!" Roxie spoke excitedly as she floated to one corner of the room.

I follow Roxie's lead and once I'm in another corner of the room, I turn to face her.

"So, this room works pretty much the same as the Training Hall, but it has either zero gravity or intense gravity. The easiest way to move in zero gravity is by using your magic to propel you to where you want to go. We'll start with that first." Roxie spoke confidently as she suddenly summoned a Keyblade in her left hand.

The Keyblade has a gold, heart-shaped, hand guard around the bronze, handle with a white, feather tassel attached at the end of the handle; and, there are two sets of white, spiral, feathers encasing the rest of the gold, Keyblade and a gold, heart as the key's teeth.

"I call this beauty: Heart of Gold. Now let me show you what you can **really **do in the Gravity Room!" Roxie spoke excitedly as she aimed her Keyblade behind her.

Suddenly, a burst of gold, light shoots out of the Keyblade and the light propels Roxie straight at me!

I quickly call my Chakrams just as she comes within arms distance away from me.

Roxie swings her Keyblade in front of her and she strikes at me, but I block it at the last second.

"You're pretty good at this, aren't you?" I asked anxiously as I struggled to keep the Keyblade at bay.

"Yes, I've trained in here for a long time now, Axel." Roxie spoke confidently as she pulled her Keyblade away from me and she used the Keyblade to propel herself back to her corner.

"It's my turn now!" I spoke eagerly as my Chakrams engulf in flames.

"Okay, give me your best shot, Axel!" Roxie called anxiously.

I aim both of my Chakrams behind me and I use my magic to propel myself forward.

Instead of a straight shot to Roxie, my magic propels me in a zigzag pattern throughout the room!

"How do I stop…?!" I asked worriedly as my magic pushed me to the ceiling.

"Calm down, Axel! You just need to focus on the target, which is me!" Roxie spoke firmly from where she floated.

"Right…I'll get right on **that**." I spoke jokingly.

Roxie frowns at me intensely, so I take a deep breath and I focus all my magic on flying towards Roxie.

Just then, my magic rights itself and it propels me directly at Roxie this time.

I smirk confidently as I swing one Chakram in front of me and I use my magic to shoot out a fire blast at Roxie.

The fire blast grows bigger as it nears Roxie until it's too big to avoid.

"Axel, that's cheap!" Roxie spoke heatedly as the fire blast engulfs her.

"That's just how I fight…if you can't keep up, just let me know." I spoke jokingly as I lowered my Chakrams to my side.

"Oh, I **can** keep up…as long as you don't mind losing to a girl!" Roxie spoke eagerly.

Roxie slashes the fire blast away with her Keyblade and she aims it at me now.

"Say goodnight, Axel." Roxie spoke confidently as a gold, light shot out of the Keyblade again.

"Uh, Roxie, you do know what the word **training** means, right?" I asked with hope.

Roxie smirks instead of answering me, so I watch anxiously as the gold, light suddenly changes into a gold, heart when it nears me.

"There will be no escape, Axel!" Roxie spoke earnestly.

"I'll just have to take it head-on, no problem…" I spoke anxiously as I readied my Chakrams at either side of me.

_Ah, I know what move will work in this situation!_

I smirk intensely as I start spinning around, using my Chakrams to create a fire barrier around me.

Once the gold, heart finally reaches me, the fire barrier protects me from the damage I should have received; and, when the gold, heart and my fire barrier both collide, they disappear instantly and they leave behind a red and gold trail of where they were.

I'm breathing heavily as I stare mockingly at Roxie, before I whisper confidently, "Ha, there goes your attempt at revenge!"

"You're right, Axel. Thanks for training with me today. I really needed to unwind…" Roxie spoke warmly as her Keyblade vanished in a puff of gold and white smoke.

"So, **that's** it…?! You're going to call it quits? What about earlier?!" I asked with disbelief.

"It's okay now, Axel. I'm not mad at you any more, so we can stop training for today. If you want, I can even show you how the intense gravity works before your mission tomorrow." Roxie spoke earnestly as she floated down to the podium.

"Uh…maybe another time." I spoke honestly as I my Chakrams vanished and I floated down next to her.

"Okay, turning the Gravity Room off now!" Roxie spoke proudly as she pressed a few buttons on the podium.

We both stop floating and our normal gravity returns; and, as soon as it does, my legs suddenly feel weak and I fall to the ground.

"What the heck…?! What happened to my legs?" I questioned worriedly as I tried to stand up and failed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that happens when you first start using the Gravity Room…" Roxie spoke apologetically as she gave me her hand to help me up.

I take her hand, she pulls me to my feet, and we struggle to the door.

Once we get outside-of the Gravity Room-, my legs return to normal, so I can stand on my own again.

"Roxie, do you know where I can find an empty room to sleep in? I want to recover from all this **training**…" I spoke curiously as I remembered what Alexander had told me earlier.

"Oh, didn't you know? You already have a room here, Axel. In fact, I can show you the way…that is, if you don't mind me showing you the way." Roxie spoke earnestly.

"I'm already over it, Roxie." I spoke firmly, before I added teasingly, "So, please, show me the way…I can already feel myself falling asleep."

"Axel, you're so strange…" Roxie whispered meekly as she led the way down the Hall of Beginnings with me right behind her.

XXX

After a series of door combinations, we finally find my room.

"I'll see you tomorrow after your mission, okay?" Roxie asked anxiously.

"Yeah, tomorrow…" I whispered lazily as Roxie smiled warmly at me, before she left me at my room.

This room is one of the smallest rooms that I've seen so far; and, it only has the same bed from the Infirmary, which is a plain bed with white sheets.

_I wonder if all the others' rooms look like this…I doubt it._

Suddenly, an intense yawn overtakes me and I glare at the bed sitting in front of me.

_Why exactly am I so tired?_

_It's not like I did __**much **__today…_

_Ugh, just for a few minutes._

I drag myself over to the bed, I sit down on the edge, and I fall the rest of the way on the bed.

"Just a few minutes and I'll be ready to go…" I whispered incoherently as I closed my eyes and I fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

The next thing I know, I'm dreaming of a place I've never been to before.

From up high, I notice a colorful, village-with every color imaginable everywhere I can see-in the center of a valley with green, mountains all around it.

A secluded patch of trees, next to a lake, draws me nearer by some unseen force.

Once I land on the ground, I peer around the cluster of trees to spot a girl standing above the water.

The girl has medium-length, wavy, blonde hair with pink eyes; and, she is wearing a medium-sized, pink, hat-with a white, cross in the center-, a knee-length, pink, dress-with two white, crosses on either side of the dress and white sleeves that aren't connected to the dress-, and half-calf, pink boots.

The girl is obviously using magic to stand above the water; and, for some reason, I feel like I should approach her.

"Axel, I know you're out there…I was the one who brought you here, through your dreams, after all." The girl spoke casually as she glanced in my direction.

_How does she know my name?!_

"Because I've watched you since the time Alexander brought you back to life. I also know that he asked you to come find me." She replied grimly.

"Wait…?! Are you…Clair?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I'm the one you're looking for, Axel. Also, this is the book you're after." Clair spoke earnestly as a big, book with triangles of colors-red, blue, green, and brown-, on the cover, floated next to her.

Also on the cover of the book are the words-in black ink-: Book of Elemental Animals.

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned warily.

"I want to earn your trust, so that we can help each other." Clair spoke warmly and with a slight smile.

I suddenly step out of the cover of the trees and I stand closer to the water's edge.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked heatedly.

"I know you're looking for a friend of yours, Axel. I'm also looking for someone… If I can help you, will you help me?" Clair asked cautiously.

"Ah…I don't know about that. Alexander seems to want your book, for some reason." I spoke reluctantly.

"Yes, I know this, but you see he can't have it! If Alexander were to get his hands on my book…I don't even want to think about the consequences. Please, at least consider it." Clair spoke earnestly.

"Alright, I'll think about it, but don't expect much from me." I spoke nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Axel. I have to go now, but we'll see each other soon." Clair spoke warmly.

"Yeah about **that**… You do know that we're coming for you tomorrow, right?" I asked worriedly.

"I figured as much… It'll be okay though, because I'll let you catch me." Clair spoke indifferently.

"Wait…what?!" I questioned with confusion.

"If I'm at the organization, it'll be easier for me to help find your friend for you." Clair spoke knowingly.

"Is he at the organization now?!" I asked eagerly.

"I can't say for sure, but I have a feeling that he is. Now I really have to get going…there's a lot I need to do before morning." Clair spoke seriously as she slowly began to fade away.

"Clair…! I think I will take you up on your offer!" I called anxiously to her.

"You will…?! Oh, thank you so much, Axel!" Clair spoke happily as she faded completely.

I stare at the empty lake in silence as I think about the conversation that just happened.

_With Clair's help, I'll be able to find Roxas faster than on my own!_

_I just didn't know that he was actually in the organization this whole time…_

_Which explains why he was in the Memory Reminder!_

Without warning, the dream around me slips away suddenly and darkness takes it place instead.

I lose my balance as I fall backwards into the endless darkness all around me.

XXX

I wake with a jolt and a feeling of falling still clutches at me.

"That's the second time I've fallen…it's getting really annoying!" I spoke heatedly to myself.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the door and I lazily get up to open it.

Standing on the other side of the door is Lenex and Xander.

"Hey newbie, guess what…? I'll tell you anyway: you're on the recon mission with us." Xander spoke proudly.

"Recon…?" I asked with confusion.

"What Xander means is that you'll be helping us look for Clair today. Alexander assigned you to our team." Lenex spoke reassuringly.

"Oh, so I guess I don't have to meet with Alexander today…" I spoke feeling relieved.

"No, you don't. Now come on, we're wasting time! Lux is going to find out soon that we left without him…" Xander spoke impatiently as he led the wall to the Hall of Beginnings.

"Lux is also on our team?" I asked with disbelief as I closed the door behind me and I followed after Xander.

"Yes, but as you can see: Xander doesn't want him to tag along." Lenex spoke teasingly as he walked next to me.

"Well…that's because…someone like **him** doesn't need to go on recon! I can handle this myself…I mean **we** can handle this ourselves!" Xander spoke reluctantly.

"Ah, now I see…you just want all the glory for yourself, Xander." I spoke jokingly and with a smirk.

"S-Shut up, newbie! You don't get the right to say that…" Xander spoke lightly.

"Let's all try to get along or Lux will **really** get there ahead of us." Lenex spoke casually.

Xander stops walking to glance back at Lenex with an intense glare.

"Fine…just this once." Xander whispered firmly as he turned back around and he continued down the hall.

"I'm guessing Xander and Lux have bad history, Lenex?" I asked casually.

"You have no idea, Axel…" Lenex spoke seriously.

We walk the rest of the way in silence until we reach the other end of the hall, where Xander waits impatiently for us.

"How do we get outside?" I asked curiously.

"Easy: touch your hand to the wall." Xander spoke seriously as he touched his left hand to the wall, while he stared at me.

"Is that all…?"

"Well, I don't like long, drawn-out, answers, so…just put your hand on the wall and see for yourself." Xander spoke firmly.

"Okay…" I spoke anxiously as I touched my right hand to the wall in front of me.

Lenex also places his left hand on the wall, on the other side of Xander, and suddenly a light-blue, light flashes from within the wall.

The wall liquefies beneath our hands and Xander is the first one to pass through the wall.

"What the…?! How is this possible?" I questioned worriedly as the wall pulled my arm through it.

"Relax, Axel, this is how we get outside of the organization. Doors are easy for intruders to get in, so that's why Alexander built these walls." Lenex spoke casually as the wall consumed half of him.

"You seem a little too calm for all this, Lenex!" I spoke half-heatedly and half-jokingly as the wall consumed more of me.

"That's because I'm used to this by now, Axel. Anyway, Xander is the one who is too calm about it…he likes being outside more than being in the organization." Lenex spoke warmly as the wall absorbed all but his neck and head.

"I can see that actually…" I spoke knowingly as I faced the wall again.

_This could take hours!_

_I need to get outside and to Clair before the others do…_

_If they get to her first, I won't know where they'll put her!_

I sigh deeply before I rush into the wall and I finally end up on the other side.

Xander is already striding down a neon purple path-which leads away from the organization and to green, mountains in the distance; and, I also notice that everything-except the path and the mountains in the distance-, is black and desolate.

I turn around to face the organization-which actually sits on a high cliff-and I notice with disbelief that it's black like everything else in sight.

"Why would the organization have white inside, when the outside is black?" I questioned curiously.

Lenex walks through the wall then and he stares quietly at me, before he notices my attention on the organization.

"Ah, you're probably wondering why it's all black, right?" Lenex asked knowingly as he stared at it with me.

"Yeah…I guess." I answered nonchalantly.

"I've wondered the same thing myself, actually… I just can't come up with anything besides: the organization is blending in with the surroundings." Lenex spoke firmly.

"I can't imagine anything else either… By the way, how long will it take to get to Clair?" I asked anxiously as I turned my attention back to Xander, who is still walking without us.

"Hmm…a while I assume, but Lux will probably beat us there if we go on foot." Lenex spoke grimly as he glanced at Xander too.

"Why…?! Does Lux have a faster way to travel?" I asked worriedly.

_Don't tell me he plans to use the Gravity Machine to get there first?!_

_I thought Roxie said I'm the only one, besides her, who uses it!_

"Oh, I think he always uses a Coffin Hawk to get around." Lenex spoke thoughtfully.

"That's another one of those weird Coffin monsters, right?" I asked feeling a little relieved.

"Yeah, they actually live outside the organization. The Coffin Portal just allows them temporary entrance." Lenex spoke indifferently.

"Wait…What?! They live out **here**?!" I asked with shock as I glanced around again.

What I had thought was a desolate land, is actually teeming with Coffin creatures of all kinds.

"If you two don't hurry, I'm going to leave you in my dust!" Xander exclaimed heatedly from a yard in front of us.

"Let's go, Axel, I think he means it this time." Lenex spoke anxiously as he hurried after Xander.

_I think this is the first time he sounded anxious…the Coffin monsters probably have something to do with it._

"Wait Xander, I have a better idea to get to those mountains over there!" I exclaimed eagerly as I followed Lenex.

"If you're going to say: **Gravity Machine**, don't bother! I'm not using that lazy method." Xander spoke in a huff as he continued down the path.

"I thought you wanted to get to Clair first, Xander?" I asked impatiently as I caught up to him and Lenex.

"Ugh… Fine, but don't you dare tell anyone that I took the easy way out!" Xander warned coolly.

"I promise." I spoke earnestly as I switched the white, wristband on.

The three of us start floating above the path, before Xander smirks at me.

"I bet I can beat you two there." Xander spoke daringly.

"Must we…?" Lenex asked lightly and with a warm smile.

"I'm with Lenex on this…" I spoke jokingly.

"Ready…set…go!" Xander exclaimed impatiently as he used his fire magic-with just his bare hands-to propel him towards the mountains.

I copy Xander by using my hands to call my fire magic.

"You won't beat me!" I called heatedly as I used my fire magic to follow after him.

"I guess I have no choice now…" Lenex spoke earnestly as he used his water magic to surf after the two of us.

XXX

We finally reach the green, mountains and we spot a colorful, village in the center of a valley.

"Ugh, just great! Clair could be anywhere down there…" Xander spoke grimly.

"We'll have to split up to cover more ground, Xander." Lenex spoke firmly.

I suddenly spot the same secluded patch of trees, by the lake, from my dream.

"You two should search the village; and, I'll search the woods around the village." I spoke impatiently.

"Huh, why should we…?! Also, what makes you think she'll be in the woods?" Xander questioned heatedly.

"Because you'll both have an easier time spotting her if you go together. And, I'll be in the woods if she tries to escape." I spoke reassuringly.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go, Xander." Lenex spoke willingly.

"Ugh, fine…! If you find her first send up a flare; and, we'll do the same if we find her." Xander spoke seriously.

"I got it memorized." I spoke firmly.

I watch impatiently as the two of them fly down to the village, before I propel myself towards the lake.

I land quietly as I can and I hurry through the trees to get to the lake.

Once I spot Clair-who is sitting cross-legged above the water-, I slow my pace and I stop at the water's edge.

"Clair…I'm here." I whispered anxiously.

"Axel! Thank goodness you got to me first… I was expecting someone else, but you're here now and that's all that matters." Clair spoke warmly as she stood up on the water.

"I've wanted to ask you: how you can float over the water like that… It's magic right?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yes…I'm using one of the Elemental Animals from inside the book to stand on the water. You see, the reason I have the book in the first place is because I'm a witch in training." Clair spoke seriously.

"A witch, huh? Sounds like Naminé…" I whispered knowingly as I suddenly remembered the past.

"I think I've heard of her…but, now isn't the time for that, Axel! We have to hurry…**he'll** be coming soon." Clair spoke grimly.

"**He**…? Who are you talking about?" I asked worriedly.

"The **witch** would be referring to me, **chicken**!" A familiar voice exclaimed excitedly.

I glance towards the sky and I spot a Coffin Hawk-which really is a huge, silver, hawk with neon blue eyes and neon green stripes on its body-with Lux standing on its back.

"Lux…! What…are you doing here?!" I questioned heatedly.

"I could ask you the same thing! Once I woke up-from my well-deserved, nap-, I found that my **team** left without me! I would be mad too, but considering that I found the witch and a chicken, I'm in a good mood." Lux spoke nonchalantly as he controlled the Coffin Hawk to hover above Clair.

"You're not taking me without a fight!" Clair shouted angrily as she summoned her book.

"Chill out, Clair… Unless you want to get hurt: you better put your silly book away." Lux spoke coolly as he glared at her.

Clair shudders from the look, but she shakes her head anyway.

"I call upon you to lend me your strength… Phoenix Inferno!" Clair exclaimed anxiously as she clenched her hands together under her chin, before she suddenly released her hands and she spread her arms out.

Suddenly, the book opens as a fire, phoenix bursts from one of the pages; and, it flies straight at Lux and the Coffin Hawk.

"A weak move like **that** won't hurt me!" Lux spoke seriously as he drew his sword and he slashed the phoenix in half.

"Oh no…! I'm so sorry…he's just too strong; and, I'm still in training..." Clair whispered remorsefully to the disappearing phoenix, who cried out once before it vanished completely.

"Now do you see?! Someone weak, like you, can't beat me! Give up now, Clair, or else…" Lux warned heatedly.

_I can't just stand here and let this happen!_

_I need Clair's help to find Roxas…_

"_No, Axel, let Lux take me back…that way it won't look suspicious. I know this wasn't how you wanted it, but we don't have any other choice."_

_Clair…?!_

_You can speak in my mind?_

_And, why should I?!_

"_Yes, it's one of my many powers…and please, just trust me!"_

_Fine, but I don't like this one bit…_

I watch reluctantly as Clair's book disappears and she moves her arms over her head to surrender.

"That's more like it… I'll see you back at the organization, chicken!" Lux spoke excitedly as he grabbed Clair's arms and he dragged her on the Coffin Hawk, before they took off towards the organization.

"This just isn't my day…" I whispered heatedly.

I suddenly remember what Xander had said earlier, so I send a flare up, using my magic, to signal Xander and Lenex-who are probably still in the village; and, it only takes them a few minutes before they appear from the direction I came.

Xander takes one look around, before he glares intensely at me as he speaks heatedly, "Where is she, Axel…?! Don't tell me: Lux got here first?!"

"Xander…" I spoke grimly.

"No, don't even… I already saw **him** take off on a Coffin Hawk, so I can only guess what happened." Xander spoke coolly.

"What **really **happened, Axel?" Lenex asked curiously and with concern.

"There was nothing I could do… Lux wouldn't let me take her back myself." I lied about the first part, but was sincere about the second.

"I guess I can't blame you completely, Axel. That's just how Lux is…" Xander spoke sorrowfully.

"Yeah…" I whispered grimly.

"Well, there's no use worrying over it any more. Let's just head back before Alexander sends out a search party for us." Xander spoke half-seriously and half-sarcastically.

"Agreed." Lenex spoke warmly.

"Right, let me just turn the Gravity Machine back on…" I spoke casually as I switch the wristband on again.

"Just so you all know: I'm completely against this method!" Xander spoke seriously as he floated higher than the rest of us.

"Yeah sure you are, Xander…" I spoke jokingly as I used my magic to propel me towards the organization first.

"Wait for us, newbie!" Xander spoke impatiently as he used his magic to follow me.

"Same pattern, just a different outcome…" Lenex spoke teasingly as he used his magic to surf behind us.

XXX

Meanwhile…a group of unusual people emerge, from the cover of the trees, and they all stand at the water's edge.

"Are they gone now, Sara…?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked softly; and, she's wearing a plain white dress and blue sandals.

"Yeah, Naminé…they're all gone now." A girl with medium-length, straight, copper hair and blue eyes spoke confidently; and, she's wearing: a dark-green, half-jacket, a light-green, shirt, dark-green, pants, and light-green shoes, with yellow outlining the entire outfit.

"I can't believe this…! How could they take off with our Clair, Amani?!" A girl with short, wavy, orange hair and brown eyes questioned with disbelief; and, she's wearing: a gold, shirt-with a brown collar and slits at the end of the sides of the shirt-, gold, pants-with similar slits as the shirt-, and brown shoes.

"It seemed like she surrendered a little too easily, Shayna." A girl with short, straight, indigo hair and violet eyes spoke wistfully; and, she's wearing: a black cape-with a hood and sleeves that connect to the cape-, a lavender, mini-dress, and black boots.

"We promise to help rescue your friend, if you help us find our brother. He was also taken by the same organization..." Sara spoke firmly.

"Sounds like a deal to me!" Shayna exclaimed eagerly.

"Yeah…" Amani whispered earnestly.

"It was a good thing we ran into you two like we did. Otherwise we'd never find Roxas on our own…" Naminé spoke warmly.

"You're right, Naminé… I have a terrible sense of direction." Sara spoke grimly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sara. It could happen to anyone! Luckily, Clair predicted **this** would happen, so we were all able to meet." Shayna spoke reassuringly as she clutched the note Clair left Amani and her.

"We better hurry or we'll lose their trail…" Amani whispered anxiously.

"Right, let's head out everyone!" Sara exclaimed excitedly.

The group then follows the trail of the strange, white-clad, organization members back to their castle.

XXX

* * *

**X…To Be Continued…X**


End file.
